Domingo Colon
|affiliation = Colon Crime Family |gender = Male |DOD = 2015 |tv series = Luke Cage (6 episodes) |actor = Jacob Vargas |status = Deceased}} Domingo Colon was the leader of Colon Crime Family who made a deal to buy weapons designed by Hammer Industries from Cottonmouth, however when the sale failed, Colon began a war with Stokes Crime Family which only ended when Stokes was murdered. Colon made a deal with Mariah Dillard before he was killed during his assassination attempt on Diamondback who he was also working with. Biography Early Life Meeting Cornell Stokes While growing up in Harlem, Colon befriended Cornell Stokes when his great uncle, Pistol Pete came around his home to speak to Colon's brother Salvador Colon about a new criminal deal. While Pistol Pete and Salvador had their meeting, Colon and Stokes spend their time watching Video Music Box.Luke Cage: 1.07: Manifest Criminal Career Deal with Cottonmouth ]] Many years later, Colon led the family's criminal business, establishing his activity at the Colon's Gym. Colon joined Cornell Stokes and Mariah Dillard at Harlem's Paradise to talk about a newly formed partnership, with agreeing that Colon's brother Salvador Colon would have been happy with this partnership since Pistol Pete had tried to start one year earlier. In Colon's eyes the partnership meant that he would give Dillard money in exchange for what Colon referred to as a Get out of Jail free card using her political stance within Harlem. Dillard however immediately corrected him, saying she did make that kind of deals. ]] Dillard went on to warn them to not celebrate too early and that they should not even be seen together in the wake of Wilson Fisk being arrested. Colon watched on while Dillard and Stokes discussed the situation. Colon and Stokes then talked about the weapon deal that was going on that night, in which Stokes was supposed to sell ten crates of Hammer Industries weapons, supplied by Diamondback, in exchange for a million dollars. While Colon knew of Diamondback's involvement, he let Cottonmouth think he was unsure. Colon left the club before the news of the ruined weapon trade was heard.Luke Cage: 1.01: Moment of Truth Threatening Cottonmouth ]] Having heard that his own operations were at risk due to the recent actions of a new vigilante who was attacking his safe houses, Colon chose to visit Cottonmouth inside Harlem's Paradise. Upon arriving, Colon and his men were threatened by Zip before Colon complimented Stokes on how good the club looked while the lights were on. Stokes, however, accused Colon of being the one who had organized the attacks on his own safe houses, which had cost Stokes thousands of dollars, although just firmly Colon denied any involvement in this. ]] Colon explained that if his own people had attacked Stokes' organization, then Stokes himself would have likely been killed as a result. Going into his jacket, Colon saw that Zip was prepared to draw a firearm if needed, but Colon instead pulled out a candy bar, which he pulled out before dropping the wrapping on the floor, much to Stokes' annoyance, although he just laughed off the insult. Colon explained to Stokes what the bird was, claiming that Stokes was the Plover bird sitting inside of the mouth of Colon's crocodile, eating all of Colon's scraps of food. ]] Dropping more candy and wrappers onto the floor, Colon accused Stokes of breaking his word, questioning what Diamondback would think of these recent actions. Colon then demanded either a refund or to be provided with the Hammer Industries guns that he had been promised, leading to Stokes laughing in his face and refusing, claiming that there was no returns policy with these deals. Colon and Stokes then looked at each other for a while before Colon then threatened him in Spanish and walked out of Harlem's Paradise, with Stokes knowing they were now at war.Luke Cage: 1.03: Who's Gonna Take the Weight? Luke Cage's Raid 's sudden arrival]] While training his fighting in Colon's Gym, Colon suddenly witnessed one of his men being thrown through the doorway with incredible force, followed closely by Luke Cage who demanded to speak to Colon. Watching in amazement, Colon saw Cage easily pushing past all of his men with almost no effort, throwing them all across the gym and not being slowed down by their attacks. As Colon then backed into his office, his men then pulled out their guns. 's ambush]] Colon ordered his people to kill Cage but was horrified to discover that the bullets simply bounced off Cage's unbreakable skin, causing them to ricochet across the gym, forcing Colon to dive into his office and take cover underneath his desk. While Colon remained hidden under his desk, Cage complained about always having to buy new clothes before then easily dispatching all of Colon's remaining bodyguards, even throwing one man through the window of Colon's office. Cage then calmly walked into Colon's office and confronted the terrified Colon who backed into the corner out of fear. ]] Cage demanded to know where the Hammer Industries guns were being kept, although Colon insisted that he did not know what Cage was talking about. Cage explained that he was referring to the guns which he had gotten from Cottonmouth, noting that Cage's friends had died for those guns. When Colon questioned if Cage planned to target every criminal in Harlem, he calmly explained that he could, threatening to throw Colon into the if he did not help him, at which point Colon gave in and informed Cage that the guns were downstairs and let him take them. Work with Black Mariah to his gym]] In the wake of the Raid of Colon's Gym, Colon focused on rebuilding the damage done to Colon's Gym when he was interrupted by the arrival of Mariah Dillard. Seeing her arrival, Colon offered his condolences for the death of Cottonmouth, expressing his hope that Luke Cage was brought to justice for his murder. When they began talking about why Dillard had come, Colon made it clear that he had never trusted Stokes and that he trusted Dillard even less due to her attempts to rebrand herself as a legitimate politician while she was clearly a criminal. discuss their future]] Dillard told Colon that she intended to ensure that Cottonmouth's criminal empire continued, noting that she needed Colon's help to ensure that this happened, as well as those who Cottonmouth had done business with before his death. Although Colon noted that not everybody who worked with him had liked Stokes, he agreed that he had been able to get the work done without much needless violence. Colon listened as Dillard suggested bringing Harlem's criminal underworld for a sit down meeting to discuss a transition of power or even a buy out of Stokes' entire criminal empire. ]] Colon noted that there was something dangerous in Dillard's eyes before she claimed that she wanted something different to what Cottonmouth had once had, claiming she did not wish to spend her life looking over her shoulder. When Dillard insisted that he bring together the criminal bosses, Colon promised to get into contact with Jacques Alef, Neville Barnwell, Juan Carlos Castro and Peter Hong, noting that it would take him a few days to arrange the meeting, although Dillard insisted that the meeting had to take place that night in the gym before walking out and leaving Colon behind.Luke Cage: 1.09: DWYCK Diamondback's Threat As requested, Colon gathered the criminal bosses and hosted them inside Colon's Gym until Mariah Dillard arrived with Shades. Colon accused Dillard of being late, which she denied before informing the group that now that Cottonmouth was dead she would now be making a few changes to how his entire criminal empire would be run for the next few years, making Colon and the others nervous about how this would affect their work without Stokes to supply them with their guns and cash to keep their criminal activities. 's speech]] Colon listened as Dillard explained that she wanted no part in their criminal activities, promising to give all of Stokes' valuable assets over to them in exchange for allowing her and her family to walk away forever, as she instead wished to focus on her political campaign for Harlem while also still running Harlem's Paradise for Stokes' memory. Dillard noted that while she had loved Cottonmouth as her own cousin, she was never a fan of his work, with Juan Carlos Castro claiming that this was due to him no longer serving her, but Dillard ignored this and insisted she was out. 's true rage]] Although Peter Hong questioned this, Dillard remained firm. However, to Colon's horror, the meeting was then suddenly interrupted by the arrival of Diamondback, having murdered all of Colon's men to gain access to the gym. When Jacques Alef had questioned exactly what Diamondback was doing there, he explained he had felt insulted by not being invited. Colon then witnessed Diamondback shoot Hong in the face before throwing a knife into Alef's eyeball. Colon remained frozen while Diamondback killed Neville Barnwell and Castro with a single bullet through Barnwell's throat and into Castro's eye. ]] Colon warned Diamondback that his actions could start a war, but he remained unconcerned, instead quoting the bible while Colon called him crazy. Diamondback threatened to kill Colon, although he noted he had no issue with his family so would not. Colon then watched as Diamondback spoke with Dillard as they made a deal during which Diamondback would supply the New York City Police Department with his stockpile of Judas Bullets which could then be used to finally kill Luke Cage. Diamondback agreed and informed Colon he wanted him to warn the other criminal bosses of what had happened. Questioned by Misty Knight ]] While watching his boxers train in Colon's Gym, Colon was greeted by the arrival of Detective Misty Knight, who noted that while he did not know who she was, she was fully aware of him and his criminal record. They then discussed the concept of boxing, noting 's old sayings before Knight took out her phone and showed Colon a picture of Diamondback, questioning who he was, to which Colon refused to answer and instead invited Knight to tell him who Diamondback was. ]] Knight noted she knew of Colon's issues with Cottonmouth and pointed out that just as soon as Cottonmouth was murdered then Diamondback had shown up in Harlem and everything had changed. Colon was once again asked who Diamondback was, to which he questioned why Knight had come alone to ask him this, so Knight noted that since everyone was focused on Luke Cage nobody had noticed that key crime families had gone missing. Wishing to end the threat of Diamondback, Colon then recommended that Knight go and investigate Harlem's Paradise's new management to find him.Luke Cage: 1.10: Take It Personal Final Showdown ]] Calling a new meeting with Ernesto and Ricardo inside Colon's Gym, Colon listened as Ernesto insisted that they must take their chance to take care of Diamondback, noting that now that Jacques Alef, Neville Barnwell, Juan Carlos Castro and Peter Hong were now all dead, this was the perfect time to take over as the leaders in the criminal underworld, which Ricardo agreed with. Noting he witnessed the Massacre at Colon's Gym, Colon claimed that with their guns, they would be unstoppable and agreed to kill Diamondback. and his men]] Arriving inside Diamondback's Warehouse Hideout, Colon brought Ernesto, Ricardo and several of his men. Greeting Diamondback, Colon claimed to have preferred Harlem's Paradise to this warehouse before drawing his guns and aiming them at Diamondback. As a stand off began, Colon noted that his men had discovered Zip and his men dead, and they deduced that Shades was likely responsible due to Diamondback betraying him. Calmly placing his bible back inside of his jacket pocket, Diamondback began telling Colon that a rattlesnake was most dangerous when it had been cornered. ]] Using his momentary distraction, Diamondback drew his own gun as the two enemy crews began shooting at each other. With bullets flying everywhere across the warehouse, Colon soon took over behind a box as Diamondback hid behind a pillar. Colon witnessed Ernesto being shot down by one of Diamondback's men, leading to Colon screaming out that he planning to rip off Diamondback's head. As Diamondback took his chances, he managed to run all the way across the warehouse, avoiding the gunshots while Colon continued firing at him but continued to miss all of his shots. Diamondback, however, rejoined the fight waring a Battle Suit which allowed him to withstand the gunshots. With this suit, Diamondback soon massacred Colon's men, using his Judas Gauntlets to kill them with his powerful punches before leaving Colon mortally wounded behind. Eventually, Colon was found by Luke Cage who managed to pull Colon out of the warehouse before it was destroyed by a bomb Diamondback had left behind. Cage questioned what Diamondback had used to do this, and Colon described it as something, not even Cage could stop before Colon then died from all of his injuries.Luke Cage: 1.12: Soliloquy of Chaos Legacy Arturo Rey III's Takeover To be added Personality To be added Abilities To be added Equipment Weapons *' ': Colon took a pair of these handguns in an attempt to kill Diamondback. He and his men engaged in a shootout against Diamondback's men and despite killing many of them, Diamondback managed to get his own bulletproof battle suit, and killed Colon and all his men. Facilities *'Colon's Gym': To be added Relationships Family *Colon Crime Family **Salvador Colon † - Brother **Brothers Allies *Colon Crime Family - Subordinates **Ernesto † **Ricardo † *Mariah Dillard/Black Mariah † *Jacques Alef † *Neville Barnwell † *Juan Carlos Castro † *Peter Hong † Enemies *Stokes Crime Family - Former Allies **Cornell Stokes/Cottonmouth † - Former Friend **Zip † *Hernan Alvarez/Shades *Luke Cage *New York City Police Department **Misty Knight *Willis Stryker/Diamondback - Killer Appearances In chronological order: *''Luke Cage'' **''Season One'' ***''Moment of Truth'' ***''Who's Gonna Take the Weight?'' ***''Manifest'' ***''DWYCK'' ***''Take It Personal'' ***''Soliloquy of Chaos'' **''Season Two'' ***''Soul Brother #1'' (mentioned) References Category:Luke Cage (TV series) Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Black Hair Category:Criminals Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters Killed by Diamondback Category:Colon Crime Family Leaders